The present invention relates to fasteners and, more particularly, to a resilient clip for assembling a C-shaped molding on to a flange such as a pinched weld joint which extends from a panel. The invention is particularly useful in the automotive trim field.
In the assembly of an automobile there are areas where the body panels are fastened by bending the ends of two abutting panels away from the plane of the panels and applying what is called a pinched weld to create a substantially sealed joint between the panel members. When these joints occur on the exterior surface of the body, it is common practice to apply a C-type molding to cover the welded joint, and thus enhance the appearance of the completed structure. Generally, it is desirable that the clip or fastener which is employed to connect the C-shaped molding to the pinched weld joint be hidden from view, and in many instances it is desirable that the molding be maintained in spaced relation with the panel so that moisture and foreign matter are not trapped beneath the molding, which could consequently cause corrosion.
The present invention therefore has as an object to provide a clip which is suitable for attaching a C-shaped molding to an upstanding flange of a panel such as in automotive construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clip which is effective to maintain the C-shaped molding in spaced relation with the panel when assembled to an upstanding flange on the panel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a clip which is simple to manufacture from a unitary element of resilient sheet metal or other material.